


Once and Again

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: After defeating the Keeper, Cara and Denna meet again one night at a tavern.Written for seeker_kinkmeme. The prompt was: "Once more for old time's sake." (It's not that kinky..)





	Once and Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2012, added to AO3 in 01/2019

 

 

It is late at night and the tavern is almost empty. Only a few tables are still occupied, but not a single one in a wide circle around her own. Red leathers are still able to do the trick and she couldn't be more grateful for it. It has only been a few weeks since they have defeated the Keeper and saved the world of the living from impending doom, but still songs of victory and hymns of praise accompany their little group at every turn.

 

At least when the Seeker and the Mother Confessor are around and not only the Mord'Sith who will kill everyone without thinking twice, should it please her.

  
  
The establishment they have chosen for the night is one of the better taverns along their route back to Aydindril and Kahlan, Richard and Zedd have retired to their rooms early. Cara smiles faintly as she recalls how the Mother Confessor and the Wizard of the First Order had to help the new Lord Rahl up to his room - indulging in one too many glasses of mead. Drinking, didn't seem to be one of his strong suits. Even though Cara has a room entirely to herself tonight and doesn't need to endure the loud, earsplitting snoring of a certain old wizard, Cara finds herself lingering downstairs in the tavern, nursing her glass of ale in silence then she - unlike Richard - is more than capable to hold her liquor.

  
  
From the table she sits at, Cara as an unobstructed view at the inn's side entrance and it doesn't take long for her to notice that the woman, clad in a dark cloak, who has just entered appears to be somehow eerily familiar. May it be the rigid way the woman is holding herself upright or how she moves through the tavern like she owns it. It is the natural arrogance and imperiousness one cannot learn - it is the one instilled during a lifelong training at the end of an Agiel. The woman's face is still obscured by her hood, pulled deep into her face, but Cara is rather content watching her with morbid fascination. Cara knew that sooner or later, she would eventually run into one of her former sisters - at least those who didn't swear allegiance to Darken Rahl once again. She also knew that those encounters probably wouldn't go over smoothly. Not that she cares, no, not even a bit.

  
  
The woman has to notice her yet, still arguing with the tavern's owner, who is telling her that there aren't any more rooms to rent - Cara knows this, because they got the last free ones. A loud thud clangs through the room as the woman's fist hits the counter and rings in the end of their heated discussion. The tavern's owner scurries hastily away through a back door and doesn't reappear. At last the woman slowly turns on her heel, leaning back against the edge of the bar as she lets her eyes scan lazily over the last occupants of the tavern.

  
  
As she meets Cara's eyes, it is pretty clear right away that neither of them has expected to see the other. Denna does not move, her piercing blue eyes burn with an disturbing intensity, Cara was sure she would never see ever again. Especially after she impaled her former sister with an arrow through the chest, right before she tumbled over the edge of a cliff. For a moment it seems like Denna is considering what to do next and Cara almost expects her to walk out of the tavern and disappear and hide like she had done obviously in all these months since that fateful day at the cliff. But Denna still is not moving and her gaze is still trained on Cara's.

  
  
Beneath the table, Cara pushes the empty chair across from her backwards with her foot. A silent invitation to the woman who is wearing the scars of Cara's hatred and her passion. An unspoken invitation to hurt and love her once again. Denna is regarding her with a curious expression, a delicate brow rising in somewhat close to amusement. Minutes pass before Denna pushes herself away from the counter and slowly, carefully closes the distance to her table and sits down on the offered chair.

  
  
"Innkeeper," Cara growls, loud and dangerous enough that the man almost stumbles in the hurried effort to come to their table. "More ale." Cara's eyes stay trained at Denna, who is pushing back her hood, revealing wavy long tresses beneath.

  
  
"And a glass for my _old friend._ "

  
  
Denna chuckles throatily at that and the rich sound brings memories back to life, Cara had drowned deep in her mind for a time longer than she wants to remember. Memories darker as the blackest of nights, memories of agonizing pain and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Memories of nights of searing desire and their naked bodies writhing in passion against the other, memories of Denna's flawless fingers thrusting hard and deep inside her, marrying pain and pleasure with a lover's kiss. The innkeeper comes back and pulls Cara out of the depths of her past and back to a reality, where she is sitting with her nemesis in a nameless tavern somewhere in nowhere in D'Hara.

  
  
Denna reaches for the new presented bottle and fills Cara's glass up to the rim and then her own. In a mock gesture of a toast Denna holds up her glass, blue eyes sparkling with disconcerting familiarity and prophetic knowledge that she too, remembers it all very well, then tips her head back and drowns its content with a single flick of her wrist. Cara follows suit a second later.

  
  
The bottle is half empty by midnight and neither of them have spoken a word. The silence between them is neither comfortable nor peaceful, but the topics they could talk about aren't really a better option. The innkeeper is throwing out the last lingering patrons but doesn't dare more than an occasional look over his shoulder at their table.

  
  
The almost physical pull, Cara acknowledges, is still there. Even after all this time and all the things that happened between them, it is still undeniable strong. Hate, abandon, affection, all these years of clashing against each other, fighting to regain the upper hand and moans of suffocating closeness are palatable as is the burning of ale in Cara's throat.

  
  
"So," Denna says at last, slipping one feet out of its boot, only to move it incredible slowly up Cara's leg. "Still with Richard I assume?" Denna drawls, raising a brow as her foot is reaching the inside of Cara's knee.

  
  
"Mhmhm," Cara's breath gets stuck in her throat, but she manages a nod, eyes flickering between the spot where Denna's foot is reaching her inner thigh and the blonde's sparkling blue eyes. In the way Denna is worrying her lower lip, Cara is absolutely certain, that Denna must feel the heat seeping through her suddenly all too thin leathers, with nothing but the intensity of a licking flame. Denna has worked her way up her thigh and the shiver running down Cara's back settles heavily between her thighs. The desire to fuck the brilliant smile off Denna's lips right then in there, in front of everyone who is happen to watch, gets almost too strong to resist.

  
  
"Still plotting to take over the empire?" Cara chokes out, only to bite down on her lip to stop the obscene loud moan from slipping past her lips, then Denna's foot has reached its destination and is pressing with delicious pressure between right her legs. It has been a while since her leathers have felt so sticky and slick and even longer that one of her sisters has been the cause for it.

  
  
"Naturally." Denna breathes out, her foot is moving slowly, but with vicious intent over thin red leather. Cara swallows against the forming lump in her throat as Denna's tongue flickers out, wetting her lips. Cara is tumbling from her chair, her voice is a little too hoarse for her taste, but there isn't anything she can do about it, when Denna is looking at her _that_ way.

  
  
"We are done here, right?"

  
  
Denna looks up, smirking in that eerie fashion of hers and Cara can't quite help but shiver. _"I believe, we haven't even started."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Any feedback is - as always - very much appreciated!)


End file.
